Модуль:CroqueTest/data
Unformatted patch history versions -- entry has first to be formatted in notepad++ with the following -- ctr H : " to ' (remove problematic "" in text) -- ctr H : ^ to " (reg exp enabled : begining of each line start with ") -- ctr H : " to " (removes the tab from begining of lines) -- ctr H : $ to ", (end of line into ",) -- copy and paste here... remove last comma -- enter new versions as "vX"={ }, -- v6 contains all closed beta updates except vanilla local UnformattedData = { "v10"={ " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", }, "v9"={ " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " 1,500.", "*Added hacking consoles to locations in Settlement tileset that users could be locked in.", "|changes =", "*Improved blueprint drop rates for Phobos boss fight.", "*More loot table changes! All enemies now have a chance to drop Fusion Cores.", "*Chat window tweaks to assist in readability of chat on bright levels (White text on Sand was problematic).", "*Tweaks to Grineer Hellion animations and movement.", "*Rollers have been removed from Grineer Settlements. The Grineer need to make up their mind!", "*Hand Positions on several weapons have been tweaked.", "*Kril And Vor have gone through endurance training and no longer attack and fear Sand Skates.", "*Reduced spawn rate of enemies on prison for Settlement Capture mission.", "*Buff to pistol Armor Piercing mod.", "*Buff to melee electrical damage mod: up to 10% from 5%.", "|fixes =", "*Fix for objective marker sometimes not appearing for Spy missions in Corpus Outpost.", "*Fixed Trinity blueprints dropping from Grineer Commanders.", "*Fix for Lech Kril sometimes becoming invincible when fighting him.", "*Fix for Sand Skate repeating his taunt animation.", "*Fix for credit booster not applying to end-of-match reward.", "*Fix for missing ceiling texture in settlement.", "*Fix for floating container in settlements.", "*Fix for Color Picker UI menu becoming unstable after “double clicking”", "*Fix for the Miter’s holster position.", "*Fix for “Reputation” UI appearing in defense missions.. more on that later!", "*Various settlement map bug fixes.", "*Crash fixes.", "}}", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "%[%200px|left%%]", "%'%'%'%[%Vor%%] Boss Battle (drops rare %[%Seer%%] scoped pistol blueprints)%'%'%'", " ", "%[%200px|left%%]", "%'%'%'New %[%Sentinel Attachments%%] – Jet Wings, Koi Tail, Mech Head Mask%'%'%'", " ", "%[%200px|left%%]", "%'%'%'%[%Dojo%%] Statues have Arrived! Explore 12 new placeable decorations for your dojo (Plus, coming soon, +2 more decos for top ranked clans from %[%Moa Event|Fusion MOA%%] and %[%Event|Snipetron event%%])%'%'%'", " ", "%[%200px|left%%]", "%'%'%'New Weapon – Grineer Shotgun %[%Sobek%%]%'%'%'", " ", "*New Weapon – Tenno Throwing stars %[%Hikou%%]", "*New Clan Research Weapon – Corpus Pistol %[%Spectra%%]", "*Added first phases of Lore UI (click your in-game profile and look for the tab!)", "*%[%Galleon%%] Map Expansion (now supporting %[%Defense%%], %[%Spy%%], %[%Deception%%], %[%Capture%%])", "*Series II Warframe %[%Alt Helmets%%]: 14 new Warframe Helmets (1 for each Warframe including NOVA)", "*Avatar packs for all Season II helmets.", "*Clan & Dojo Management Improvements (MotD, Clan size restrictions)", "*New star map functionality with Cinematic dioramas.", "*%[%Aura%%] mod system is here! The %[%Artifact%%]s system has transformed into a new system and has merged with the Arsenal UI. The new “Auras” can be fused just like mods, and they have their own slot! Auras are powerful, but also come at a cost to equip.", "*12x new Mods: %[%Damage Mods|Faction %'Bane%'%%] (melee, pistol, shotgun, rifle)", "*%[%Mode|Nightmare Game Mode%%]. Are you tough enough to survive Nightmare mode?", "*10x Dual Stat Mods rewards (awarded in “Nightmare” game mode challenges only)", "*Sneak preview of new UI in the Foundry!", "*New Boss on %[%Europa%%]! Look out for the Corpus %[%Raptor%%]!", "*New Tutorial added, look out for Captain Vor!", "*New Infested %[%Ancient%%] enemy has appeared in the solar system, be alert.", "*New color picker for the French Holiday!", "*Clan Emblems have been added as an option to the game. Warlords, check the www.warframe.com/user/page!", "*New Resource and Credit bundle options added to the %[%Market%%].", "|changes =", "*Enabled Clan size caps. This cap is Phase One of making the shift to the new Alliance System. With this change also comes the new scaled resourced per Clan Tier. Please see this post to see where you and your clan fit in: %Forum post%", "*Added toggle for “gore” in Options Menu. Gore enabled by default.", "*Added friendly system message in EU Region Global chat reminding players to “take a break” every hour they play.", "*Changed a variety of blueprint recipes in the Marketplace.", "*Refined the tint options on the %[%Burston%%], %[%Viper%%], %[%Gram%%], %[%Furis%%], %[%Afuris%%], %[%Dera%%], %[%Furax%%], and %[%Boltor%%].", "*Revisions to %[%Vandal%%] sounds.", "*%[%Defense%%]: Adjusted number of active enemies allowed during defense stages - more for solo & increase numbers slightly in stage 2 & 3 to make them more epic.", "*Enemies will storm the defense targets, which makes them much more aggressive towards it.", "*Improved sprint animations for throwing weapons movement set.", "*Prevent players from entering missions once a build update has been detected.", "*Improved color tinting on %[%Ash%%]’s smoke armband—more subtle.", "*Mobile Defense – Release lockdown when going into a defense wave. NPC’s abort running to panic button during defense wave.", "*Weapon skins selector now supports displaying more than 7 skins.", "*Added arrow trail to %[%Dread%%] projectiles.", "*Show Squad count when hovering over nodes.", "*Disabled mantle/wall run on decorative trees to prevent players from getting stuck in them.", "*Burston - damage and fire rate buff.", "*Dera - projectile speed increased (doubled flight speed).", "*%[%Rifle%%] – damage and fire rate buff.", "*%[%Lanka%%] – damage and damage type (serrated) buff.", "*%[%Steel%%] mod buff (doubled).", "*%[%Point%%] mod buff (20% base).", "*%[%Prime%%] buff – a bit more speed, damage, and charge damage.", "*%[%Lancer%%]s now use Grineer %[%Viper%%] instead of Tenno weapon.", "*Sniper Mods can now be applied to Lanka", "*Increased the drop rate for %[%Module%%]s, %[%Plate%%], %[%Sensors%%], and %[%Gallium%%].", "|fixes =", "*Fixed %[%Acrid%%] DOT numbers not showing up on capture target, and death affect not replicating.", "*Fixed a case where exterminate missions could be left with non-zero enemy remaining count, but no enemies would spawn.", "*Fixed %[%Rhino%%]%'s Iron Skin being removed by other players causing damage to it.", "*Fixed ability effects for Nyx to be consistent on host/client both in terms of what is created and what colour it is.", "*Fixed %[%Rescue%%] mission from being completed without freeing the prisoner.", "*Fixed some reported navigation and cover issues AI were having in Grineer Defense.", "*Fixed %[%Volt%%]’s Speed ability not making you jog faster.", "*Fixed player sliding issues.", "*Fixed host migration issue in Grineer Galleon %[%Sabotage%%] where the target would be missing after migration.", "*Fixed health regeneration in PvP dueling.", "*Fixes to prevent objective related triggers being re-enabled after host migration.", "*Fixed Volt’s Shock ability to chain properly off turrets and cameras.", "*Fixed %[%Supra%%] - shots from the Supra will now correctly line up with the target reticule.", "*Fixed weapon attachments (%[%Kunai%%]/%[%Despair%%] holsters) that would detach from player while using a sniper rifle.", "*Fixed/removed off-hand flashlight when using %[%Despair%%].", "*Fixed Capture target hostage AI not following player after host migration.", "*Fixed icon for default %[%Frost%%] helmet.", "*Fixed issue where Bladestorm would get “stuck” on clients.", "*Fixed various reported level issues (clipping, AI nav, level holes).", "*Various crash fixes.", "}}", "", }, "v8"={ " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "%'%'%'Tenno Reinforcement!%'%'%'", "", "* The %[%Kogake%%] are coverings for your hands and feet which will allow you to engage in hand-to-hand combat. Get up close and personal with these combat wraps and strike down your enemies!", "* Love the Kogake? Join our Kogake Kills contest! The 5 Best Kogake Kills win 1000 %[%Platinum%%]: %link%", "* Want to walk like an %[%Infested%%]? Check out the latest Infested Color Palette!", "* Green with envy over the %[%Grineer%%]? Curious about your nemesis’ arsenal? Try out some Grineer weapons as an alternative to your Tenno starting gear!", "* Added a “recruitment” channel to Global Chat!", "|changes =", "* Changes to %[%Streamline%%] Mod: cost reduction is now linear. (further explanation: %link%)", "* Changes to %[%Prime|Scy%%]%[%the%%] hit detection: adjusted timing of first swing, and added appropriate damage once swing is over (people were being murdered long after the Scythe was no longer swinging).", "* %[%Lato%%] now has queued fire, and is set up like other semi-auto weapons.", "* %[%MOA|Fusion Moa%%] hitbox has been adjusted to be larger.", "* Changes to IRC commands to be case insensitive and reject unknown commands to avoid embarrassing chat attempts.", "", "<%s>Edit:<%/s>", "* <%s>Updated %[%Prova%%]<%/s> waiting on further positive reports beyond an updated icon. Results of reports: icon has been updated, rest remains to be added.", "|fixes =", "* Fix for %[%Heal%%] not healing the team.", "* Fixing Warframe abilities not notifying in-mission challenges for clients.", "* Several Fixes for “In Air” bug when trying to cast certain powers.", "* Fix for %[%Trinity%%]’s Well of Life and Energy Vampire being considered “in use” even on dead targets.", "* Fix for %[%Vauban%%]’s abilities not working if thrown on Orokin ice trap.", "* Fixed Fusion Moa’s from launching themselves into low-earth orbit.", "* Fix for Vauban’s Tesla not activating if tossed onto a Grineer Shield Lancer’s shield.", "* Fixed %[%Torid%%] gas clouds not receiving damage buffs from mods.", "* Fixed shockwave orbs not hitting the player at certain angles.", "* Fixed %[%Acrid%%]’s DOT not always working on client.", "* Fixed ammo not being consumed on some weapons when shooting %[%Nyx%%]’s absorb.", "* Fixed UI issues when resizing window when mod screen is open.", "* Fixes for Infested “arm” attacks behaving poorly after death.", "* Fix for %[%Wyrm%%]’s %[%Dispersion|crowd dispersion%%] not being able to stun certain enemy types.", "* Fix for Wyrm’s crowd dispersion not stunning certain enemies during attack sequences.", "* Fixed range damage issues with Wyrm’s crowd dispersion.", "* Adjusted crowd dispersion FX to better match damage radius.", "* Fix for %[%bosses%%] not dropping %[%resources%%] on clients if they’re killed by the host with a projectile weapon.", "* Fix for melee weapon not being usable after host migration.", "* Fix for jump attack now setting velocity", "}}", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", }, "v7"={ " width=%'100PERZENTO' text-align=%'center%' bgcolor=%'white%' style=%'border:1px black solid;%'", " - bgcolor=%'Blue%' style=%'color:white;%' Name Credit Price Platinum Price Notes", " - %[%[Braton%]%] Was 10,000 Now 25,000 No longer %[%Platinum%%] ", " -bgcolor=%'#cccccc%' %[%[Sicarus%]%] 20,000 No longer %[%Platinum%%] ", " - %[%[Aklato%]%] Was 12000 , Now 25000 No longer %[%Platinum%%] ", " -bgcolor=%'#cccccc%' %[%[Bronco%]%] Was 35,000 , now %[%Blueprint%%]. 190 %[%Blueprints%%] in %[%store%%]", " - %[%[Burston%]%] Was 12,000 , now %[%Blueprint%%] 120 %[%Blueprints%%] in %[%store%%]", " -bgcolor=%'#cccccc%' %[%[Boar%]%] N/A No longer %[%Platinum%%] ", " - %[%[Snipetron%]%] Was 50,000 , now %[%Blueprint%%] 225 %[%Blueprints%%] in %[%store%%]", " -bgcolor=%'#cccccc%' %[%[Gorgon%]%] N/A 225 %[%Blueprints%%] in %[%store%%]", " - %[%Skana%%] Was 45,000 , now %[%Blueprint%%] 125 %[%Blueprints%%] in %[%store%%]", " -bgcolor=%'#cccccc%' %[%[Furis%]%] Was 15,000 , now %[%Blueprint%%] 120 %[%Blueprints%%] in %[%store%%]", " - %[%[Furax%]%] Was 30,000 , now %[%Blueprint%%] 125 %[%Blueprints%%] in %[%store%%]", " -bgcolor=%'#cccccc%' %[%[Strun%]%] 75,000 225 %[%Blueprints%%] in %[%store%%]", " - %[%[Lex%]%] Was 35,000 , Now 50,000 No longer Plat ", " -bgcolor=%'#cccccc%' %[%[Skana%]%] N/A 150 %[%Blueprints%%] in %[%store%%]", " - %[%[Lato%]%] 10,000 50 Starting Gear", " -bgcolor=%'#cccccc%' %[%[Latron%]%] Was 50,000 , now %[%Blueprint%%] 225 %[%Blueprints%%] in store", " - %[%[Bo%]%] N/A 65 %[%Blueprints%%] in %[%store%%]", " -bgcolor=%'#cccccc%' %[%[MK1-Braton%]%] 15,000 No longer %[%Platinum%%] Starting Gear", " }", "", "*%[%Rhino Skin%%] no longer grants full invincibility, but can now reach up to 80% Damage Reduction at highest Mod level.", "*UI Improvements have been added to the %'Contact%' Area of the Menus.", "*%[%Banshee%'s Sound Quake%%] has been balanced to do more intended damage amounts on use.", "*%[%Glaive%%] is no longer affected by Client vs Host lag. This allows clients to immediately throw the glaive and have normal-looking motion even with a laggy host.", "*Disabled %[%challenges%%] (optional objectives) in %[%Mastery Rank%%] tests.", "*%[%Weapon%%] damage amount no longer stacks on top of Weapon projectile explosion chance.", "*News feed now updates real-time with %[%Alert%%]s when syncing world state instead of waiting for relogin by user.", "*Max health = 100 for %[%Leech%%]/%[%Mine%%] drones.", "*Reworked %[%Paris%%] firing sound. No more musical notes. Added dedicated 2D and 3D sounds.", "*Reworked bow draw and added dedicated 2D and 3D sounds.", "*Reworked all bolt impacts and added water and flesh.", "*%[%MOA%%] drones spawn with a level similar to the Moa instead of level 1.", "*Changed scale of Leech Drone.", "*Super MOA added to main enemy list, but is still rare.", "*Players using %[%Hacking%%] terminals will not be affected by Mag%'s Pull power or Loki%'s Switch power.", "*Crouch-aim walk is now slower than stand-aim walk", "*%[%Seeker%%]s now have limit to number of active %[%Latcher%%]s they can deploy.", "*%[%De Thaym%%] now has a limit of 3 to number of active %[%Roller%%]s she can deploy.", "*A new Grineer Asteroid Base tile added for extraction point.", "*Control panels on Grineer Asteroid Base have a new model.", "*%[%MOA%%]s can no longer be knocked down while charging their stomp.", "*%[%Camera%%]s now have visible cones of vision.", "*Some tiles cleaned up to reduce chances of enemies getting stuck on terrain.", "*The Reach mod was renamed to %[%Stretch%%].", "*Wallrun is now stickier and easier to do unintentionally. Also changes to some physics values like sliding.", "*Modified an existing Corpus Ship tile.", "*Changes to %[%Gram%%] sounds.", "*%[%Grineer Sawmen%%] have had their saws replaced with cleavers.", "*%[%Ankyros%%] now ignores armor.", "*%[%Stalker%%] now has a %[%Paris%%] and a scythe weapon.", "*Invulnerability while casting ults removed for all Warframes.", "*Added unique voice for %[%Lech Kril%%].", "|fixes =", "*Fixed %[%Infested Crawlers%%] being able to jump. %'You are a crawler....you crawl.%'", "*Fixed %[%Mag%'s Bullet Attractor%%] hanging when cast on certain enemies.", "*Fixed %[%Ember%'s World on Fire%%] ability having inconsistent duration times.", "*Fixed clients are stuck in %'ground fire%' posture/modifier from everyone else%'s point of view after reviving.", "*Fixed vertical damage deformer resulting in black %[%Artifact%%]s appearing on enemies.", "*Fixed %[%Osprey%%] from hiding if last enemy in %[%Defense|defense mission%%].", "*Fixed %[%Paris%%] not appearing in player profile stats page", "*Fixed bonus XP being displayed when you forfeit a mission.", "*Fixed objective complete status not being removed when players abort or finish a mission", "*Fixed enemy count being reset on %[%extermination missions%%] when host migrates", "*Fixed an issue where the %'Hit Point%' of radial damage was always the centre of the explosion (powers like radial blast would have the damage indicators show up at your feet)", "*Fixed electricity FX on %[%Ether%%] and %[%Daggers%%].", "*Fixed hit proxies for MOAs", "*Fixed %[%Mag%'s Bullet Attractor%%] and %[%Trinity%'s Link%%] abilities having limited use against %[%MOA%%]s, power effect now more in-line with other enemies.", "*Fixed clipping issues on moving ships and ramps in Cave Hanger", "*Fixed bolts impaling %[%pickups%%]", "*Fixed %[%Trinity%'s Link%%] ability affecting the rescue target, even when other enemies are nearby. Link ability now ignores all friendlies.", "*Fixed %'Skip Tutorial%' option that was replacing %'Abort Mission%' while in tutorial state.", "*Fixed falling through stairs on respawn/revive.", "*Fixed stats not collecting for projectile weapons.", "*Fixed %[%Glaive%%] not doing critical hits when thrown.", "*Fixed some blocking volumes in Corpus Outpost that allowed players to go under the map.", "*Fixed collision volumes on some rocks in Outpost", "*Fixed %[%Outpost%%] weather VFX that extended into interior environments", "*Fixed %[%Outpost%%] door prefab that was causing some agents to get stuck", "*Fixed clients not having charge melee interrupted by enemy melee", "*Fixed quiver holster position to avoid the flip of the quiver when firing %[%Paris%%] offhand.", "*Fixed %[%Paris%%] not auto-switching to pistol when out of ammo.", "*Fixed unusable context actions when client disconnects while using context action. The server will perform cleanup so that usage can be released.", "*Fixed ability to parry when %[%Glaive%%] is in flight. Parrying only works when glaive is in melee mode.", "*Fixed reload animation playing twice when interrupting auto-reload with %[%glaive%%].", "*Fixed clipless weapons of clients never firing on host = never consuming ammo = %[%Paris%%] never deducts ammo on host = can never pick up ammo.", "*Fixed multiple reported crashes", "*Fixed various issues with ragdolls", "}}", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", }, "v6"={ " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "Wield the deadly %'%'%'%[%Amphis%%]%'%'%'! This Grineer Heavy Staff is a traditional staff weapon that has received a monstrous makeover that reflects the design and culture of Grineer technology.", "", "|changes =", "*Enabled manual configuration of network ports in options menu to allow multiple players on the same LAN.", "*Several balancing tweaks to Rifles and Pistols. More Details %Here%", "*Sped up weapon swap times.", "", "|fixes =", "*Fixed boss kill counts not tracking properly in stats.", "*Leaper should no longer jump through walls.", "*Fixed issue with Rhino Stomp breaking if an enemy is just killed before the stomp.", "*Fixed an issue with Loki Switch Teleport breaking if a target dies at right moment.", "*Fixed osprey exhaust effect.", "*Fixed an issue with Crawlers standing upright when shot.", "*Fixed an issue with Snow Globe persisting if user dies and then revives while it is active.", "*Fixed poison clouds persisting after they%'ve expired for clients.", "*Resolution should now save properly when switching from fullscreen to windowed mode.", "*Fixed a UI error displaying incorrect resolution in options menu.", "*Excalibur Radial Javelin + Nyx Absorb no longer kills nearby Clients.", "*Chargers killed with freeze damage should now properly ragdoll.", "*Fixed a case where the player could be stuck finding squads.", "*Fixed Bolto projectiles firing in the wrong direction when standing close to an object.", "*Active squads count now properly shows matches from the appropriate region.", "*Improved loading times for large levels.", "*Fix for melee AI having issues attacking larger targets.", "*AI should no longer target invisible players.", "*Bolto projectiles should now be less affected by lag and more reliable at hitting targets.", "*Radial Disarm should no longer de-level the enemy to level 1.", "*Log file should no longer receive error spam when using Nyx.", "*Fixed some enemy ragdolls not despawning properly.", "*Corrected Shuriken accuracy, especially on higher FOV settings.", "*Radial Javelin should now target airborne enemies properly.", "}}", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "Warframe: Q&A LIVESTREAM, February 27 @ 1:00 PM EST.", "", "Our first Dev Q&A video was a hit, so we’re taking it one step further: LIVESTREAM DEV Q&A!", "", "More info %here%", "", "|additions =", "*%'Dagger Axe%' skins added to the Market for Scindo and Dual Zoren.", "*FOV slider added to display options.", "", "|changes =", "*Player must now login to the launcher to receive updates, going from launcher to game logs player in automatically.", "*Enemies affected by freeze damage mods will now have an effect applied to their model.", "*AI death from freeze damage now causes them to shatter.", "*Options menu tabs now have a roll over effect when highlighted.", "*Lex balancing (less recoil, slightly higher fire rate)", "", "|fixes =", "*Fix for frozen enemies messing with Defense wave counters.", "*Restorative items now use the proper effects.", "*Fixed a case where players could consume their last weapon in a slot for a blueprint.", "*Temporary invulnerability added to beginning of bleedout to prevent near instant bleedout timer.", "*Client logs will not be spammed when playing a Grineer Asteroid level.", "*Fixed an issue with co-op doors and dead spectating players.", "*Fixed several problems with aggregated stat views.", "*Dying on an elevator no longer causes body to fall through elevator.", "*Fix for being stuck in place for several seconds after a skipped cinematic.", "*Fixed taking damage during a cinematic.", "*Fixed freeze damage actually speeding up some AI animations.", "*Fix for Bullet Attractor attach position not always looking great.", "*Fix for enemies running away during tutorial/dojo tests.", "*Fix for text not appearing on the upgrade screen when language is set to Chinese.", "*Fix for gear names overlapping prices.", "*Fixed an issue with clan chat messages sometimes not showing up.", "*New clan members now update their clan status upon accepting a clan invite.", "*Gravity is now disabled during Bladestorm preventing player from falling after each strike.", "*Fixed Infestation boss being in wrong boss room.", "*Roll can now interrupt a reload.", "*Pressing V no longer causes the player to roll.", "*Ammo pickups are shared for all players in a match.", "*Fix for certain AI showing as a target on the minimap in Exterminate missions.", "*Fixed security camera death effect position.", "*Fix for multiple damage immunity effects occurring at the same time causing various issues.", "*Fixed fullscreen setting not saving if player used Alt+Enter without saving display options after.", "*Fix for host migration causing pickups to disappear.", "*Fix for Crush and Overload animations continuing after being knocked down.", "*Likely fix for resolution changes not being saved for some users", "*Fixed an issue for certain Grineer Asteroid level layouts not spawning enemies until reaching the end", "", "|localizations =", "*Thanks for all the new updates, Tenno Operatives!", "}}", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "Braton Vandal added for this weekend only", "%[%Vandal update.jpg|660px|center%%]", "", "|changes =", "*Love is fleeting and has been removed from the game - but we have a little love left and will extending the life of our Valentine colour picker through Open Beta Weekend!", "*Ammo boxes now have unique models and colours depending on the type of ammo.", "*Bladestorm power changed, attacks 5, 7, or 9 targets based on level and teleports back to starting position when the ability ends.", "*Text cursor will default to the password box if email is auto populated.", "*Damage adjustments for the Dual Skanas.", "", "|fixes =", "*Fixed doors locking down during mobile defense mission.", "*Remove hum sound from Gram.", "*Prevent more than 2 Nervos being deployed at once.", "*Prevent debilitated players from being targeted.", "*Fixed artifact card being selectable while Contacts list is open.", "*Fixed an issue with Bolto projectiles velocity slowing to zero while in the air still.", "*Fixed not being able to fail mobile defense missions after a host migration.", "*Fixed an issue with players playing the debilitated animation while playing another animation.", "*Fix for bullet attractor having issues targeting Grinders.", "*Fixed page selector so it is less confusing: Next/Previous now move over 1 page, First/Last behave as expected and current page should always be highlighted.", "}}", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "", " ", "" }, } return UnformattedData